


Caring for A Bruised Kitty

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry about the dumb title... Minific written after the Tag Team match last night between the Bizarre Ones, and Big Show and Mark Henry. My OC x Stardust is eminent. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for A Bruised Kitty

"You've really gottah be more careful out there, sweetie..."

"I know..."

I rubbed at his face with a towel, trying to get all the face paint off without hurting him. It started to reveal a split lip and an already puffing black eye. Looked like it hurt...

And the way he looked up at me, you'd think he was a puppy I kicked. Or... A kitten who was slammed on the ground a thousand times, then punched in the face by a man twice his size.

"Honestly, that match wasn't fair at all..."

He nodded slowly, looking down. I patted his cheek, the one without the black eye, continuing with the paint. "Don't fall asleep, hon." He nodded again, quicker this time and looked up at me with what looked like a forced smile.

His brother was off to the side, taking his own makeup off and keeping rather quiet. Once I realized this, the room gained this eerie air that was very unpleasant. Like I was interrupting a family matter. Which... I guess I was, in a way.

Stardust took off his gloves hesitantly, draping them over the armrest of the chair he was seated in. Then, he took my hand, lowering it and the towel and wrapping both hands around mine. In a quiet voice, he muttered, "I can do it," taking the towel from me.

I sighed, slowly lowering my hands to my hips to watch him gasp and seethe as he tried to wipe off his paint. "You're doing it wrong, dummy." He pouted up to me at that, making me snicker and hold out my hand. "Gimme."

He shook his head defiantly. "I-I can do it myself... I don't need help..."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a chair and pulling it in front of him, sitting down and patting his hand. "You've gottah let me do it. You're rubbing too hard." He stared me down, grinding his teeth as red eyes faded to blue. Good, he was calming down, at least... He handed the towel over, sighing quietly.

I smiled, nodding and starting to rub at the bit of paint that was left. "It's okay that you're upset. I would be, too. But..." I sighed, kissing his nose and bringing a light blush to his cheeks. "It's alright. You can get your revenge some other day, when you aren't potentially concussing."

He pouted, narrowing his eyes. "Wh- I'm not! I'm fine!"

"Oh _please._ I saw how hard you hit your head. Hell, most of your paint is on Mark Henry's arm and the floor of the ring instead of your face!" Goldust snickered at that, making Stardust growl at him quietly, blushing a little harder.

Poor kitten was embarrassed as all hell, but that's alright. I'm sure he'd survive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know stuff about my OC or the way I play Stardust, go ahead and drop a comment. I'd love to talk!! ~ <3


End file.
